1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel having a drag mechanism for a spool shaft supported at both ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fishing reel drag mechanism for a spool shaft supported at both ends is shown in FIG. 8. In the conventional drag mechanism, a master gear shaft (b) for a master gear (a) engaged with a pinion, which is fitted on the spool shaft so that the pinion can be engaged with the spool shaft, is fitted with a washer (c), a ratchet wheel (d), a washer (e) and a bearing (f) in that order from the side of the master gear. A drag control knob (g) is engaged with the master gear (b). A handle (h) is secured to the tip of the master gear shaft (b). When the master gear (a) is rotated backward, a backward rotation preventive pawl (i) engages the ratchet wheel (d). Since the drag control knob (g) is rotated together with the master gear shaft (b) at the time of the backward rotation of the master gear (a), the braking force of the drag mechanism cannot be adequately controlled when the master gear is rotating backward.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problem of reduced braking force during backward rotation of the master gear, associated with conventional fishing reel drag mechanisms.